User blog:Matt Hadick/Comic-Con Wrap-Up Spectacular, Part 2
Comic-Con Wrap-Up Spectacular Superheroes | TV and Film Welcome back to part 2 of Wikia's Comic-Con Wrap-Up Spectacular! Though Comic-Con started (as the name would suggest) as an event centered exclusively on the world of comics, its scope has expanded drastically since its inception in 1970 to encompass the likes of video games, television, movies, and more. If it's something with any kind of fandom, or prospective fandom, you can probably find it at SDCC. Having exhausted the majority of the big Superhero-oriented reveals, we're going to move on to some announcements less draped in spandex and let you know about what's happening in television and film. Talking Television Undead Unveiling The barely-alive, scrounging-for-scraps dystopia of The Walking Dead was bustling with excitement throughout the convention, inspiring a line to its panel that stretched for miles (literally). Like rabid zombies to a fresh, fleshy corpse, the 6500 Walking Dead fans that managed to get to the show in Hall H were immediately drawn to a sneak-peek of footage from the upcoming fourth season. The four-plus minute clip gave fans a glimpse at the group's attempts at normalcy in prison, and the variety of threats--undead and living--that plague them. The first half of the season will air on October 13th, with the rest of the episodes coming a few months later in February. Westeros on the West Coast Playing along with its fatalistic reputation, the Game of Thrones panel opened with a supercut of all of the series' gruesome deaths. Khal Drogo's death (a sad moment for all of us) resonated with the audience, and everyone was shocked when actor Jason Momoa appeared, unannounced, and kissed Daenerys actress Emilia Clarke, who let out a quick "My Sun and Stars" before the actor disappeared off stage. Even the victims of the latest season's infamous Red Wedding appeared on stage (unbloodied and getting along surprisingly well, all things considered.) [http://breakingbad.wikia.com/ Breaking Bad] Breaking News We might be nearing the end of Walter White's sociopathic, meth-fueled run on AMC, what with the second half of the final season scheduled to premiere in less than a month, but that didn't mean fans weren't hysterical over getting to see the cast and crew in a live panel. Brian Cranston, channeling his role as Malcom in the Middle's goofball dad, even cosplayed as Heisenberg during the convention, using a higher voice to trick people on the floor, and surprising show-goers with a hilarious unveiling on the panel stage. The Nerdist's Chris Hardwick, who moderated the panel, revealed that AMC would be giving Breaking Bad the talk show treatment, a la The Talking Dead (the Walking Dead's talk show), with a new series called Talking Bad, scheduled to air after episodes during the upcoming half-season. At the very least it will help us fall asleep after enduring the upsetting stuff that's bound to happen to Heisenberg. Airbending into the Future Fans of Nickelodeon's The Legend of Korra (sequel to Avatar: The Last Airbender) were rewarded with a special peek at the show's second season, as well as news that Walking Dead actor Steve Yeun (Glenn) will be voicing Wan, the first Avatar. A two episode arc will be devoted to his character, and for the first time fans will get a glimpse into how the Avatar came to exist. All of the footage looked absolutely gorgeous -- fans of the show, new and old, will not be disappointed. [http://teenwolf.wikia.com/ Teen Wolf] Over the Moon Everyone's favorite MTV show about Abercrombie and Fitch Models who turn into Werewolves sometimes and have relationship problems all the time had a substantial presence at the show, and quite a bit was revealed about the upcoming half of Season 3. It's set to premiere on January 6th. Don't expect any more virgin sacrifices. Lydia's role will be revealed in an episode called "The Girl Who Knew Too Much" (hint hint.) All in all, the panel was a resounding success, and fans proved as interested in the show's mythology as they are in its, well, hunks, with one fan summing everything up by addressing the panel with a perfect line: "You’re all really talented…and gorgeous." True Blood Flows Home Last but not least on the TV front, the creators of HBO's True Blood revealed that the show would return to Bon Temps, the small town in Alabama where the majority of the first season's action took place. Executive producer Brian Buckner also revealed that they would be refocusing their attention on vampires and humans, thereby putting less of an emphasis on werewolves, witches and shapeshifters (which, depending on your preferences, is either a good or a bad thing.) Film Findings Ender's Game's Endgame The producers of the upcoming Ender's Game adaptation, in response to Orson Scott Card's explicit stance against gay marriage and the subsequent boycott, addressed the issue at Comic-Con by letting the public know that they "completely and unequivocally" support LGBT rights, and will even donate a portion of their funds to advocating the cause. Big News for Big Lizards Godzilla, everyone's favorite Kaiju (and winner of Wikia's Battle World), got the star treatment at Comic-Con in anticipation of the upcoming film. The film will be directed by Gareth Edwards and stars Breaking Bad's Bryan Cranston, who was attracted to the project because of the director's skill at balancing action with character development. "It was fantastic because he was able to make a monster movie also into a character-driven component where you really felt for these people," Cranston said of Monsters, Edwards' directoral debut, "and that’s what he transformed this Godzilla into." The actors and crew reported that the film seemed something like a big budget art film. Don't worry though, there will be plenty of blockbuster action. Hungering for Catching Fire The Hunger Games: Catching Fire trailer was released to a panel of hardcore. In the trailer, protagonist Katniss Everden is seen being tossed back into the fight-to-the-death competition. This time, however, the stakes are much higher. Recognizing that Everden poses a threat to the status-quo by offering hope to the oppressed masses, the institution does everything in their power to make sure this will be her last year in the games. Jennifer Lawrence, director Frances Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Lenny Kravitz and Jena Malone all sat in on the panel. They had little to say in the way of news, but Jennifer Lawrence did talk about how she sweat a little too much during the filming of the sequel. Video Gallery File:The Walking Dead Robert Kirkman Interview - Comic-Con 2013|The Walking Dead Robert Kirkman Interview File:Comic Con - Game of Thrones Panel Chat|Game of Thrones Panel Chat File:Bringing Ender's Game to the Screen - Comic-Con 2013|Bringing Ender's Game to the Screen File:Ender's Game - Comic-Con Experience|Ender's Game - Comic-Con Experience File:Comic Con - True Blood - Season 4 and 5 Update|True Blood - Season 4 and 5 Update File:Breaking Bad Dean Norris Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Breaking Bad Dean Norris Interview Category:Blog posts